Green Eyed Boy
by figmentoflight65
Summary: Will and Jack are spending the usual summer out at sea, but this time Will is bringing his daughter. A new member of the crew catches her eye and all of them are in for a bumpy ride. Please review and the actual story isn't this corny.
1. Easily Promised

Disclaimer: This is a takeoff on Pirates of the Caribbean. All rights reserved for the creators of PotC I have permission from them to write this story.

This is my first story up here so please review as in I do not write or improve without feed back or sugar…

Chapter 1- Promise

Sarah rummaged in the back of the wardrobe for the sack, but somehow managed to spill its contents on the floor.

Hoping the sound woke no one she slipped on the soft breeches and billowy linen shirt. Using a length of ribbon she tied up her hair beneath a black hat.

Glancing up to look at herself in the mirror she smiled, pleased with her disguise. Buckling on a heavy utility belt she grimaced as her dagger slid across her thigh. Quickly she tossed the rest of the things on the floor into the sack.

Sarah drew a cap around her and hefted the sack over her shoulder. She stared at the effect in the mirror. The trouble she went through to get the clothes was well worth it. Any passerby would simply think she was a rich merchants son.

Sarah glanced at the clock in her room surprised to find it was late 5:03. She snuck downstairs and opened the door.

" Hold it." A voice said be hind her.

Sarah groaned and turned to face her father, Will Turner.

" Papa just this once could I…"

" Yes, you may take the dagger."

" Wha-?"

" Jack taught you well my little thief, but yes you may take the dagger."

Sarah rushed over and hugged her father around the waist. Then turned on her heel and sped out.

"You let her WHAT!"

The governer screamed at Will who was sitting quietly at the other end of the dineing room table calmly eating his breakfast.

"THAT is NOT an appropriat activity for a GIRL her age!"

'Then what is?' Will thought sourly.

" You MUST go get her!"

" FINE! I'll leave now." Will said glad to get out of the piercing gaze of his father in law.

" Will." Elizabeth walked into the room and placed a hand on his arm, " I'll go with you."

He nodded and led her out the door. Blinking in the sunshine he regarded the picture perfect harbor below them.

" It would look almost peaceful if it wasn't for the Pearl." Elizabeth said in that annoying way of hers that told him she knew exactly what he was thinking.

" I want to bring her with me this summer." Will blurted out.

" On the Black Pearl?" Elizabeth asked incredulously as they began to walk toward the ships.

"Well, yes. She's so miserable here." He said carefully.

" Father won't be happy."

" Is he ever? Elizabeth," Will turned towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, " Sarah will never be happy if she doesn't take this chance."

" But you can't just take her on The Pearl!"

" Why not?" Will stepped back as if Elizabeth had burned him, " After Norrington was murdered the Black Pearl has passed by her at least three times a year! We've never minded! Sarah grew up around these people, they adore her! Its not as if they would HURT her!"

Elizabeth placed her arms around his neck and kissed him.

" Just this once," She said, " and you must keep her safe."

Will hugged her.

" I will, I promise."


	2. The Ship you can't catch

Hello again, I have been lazy and busy (If the combination possible) so, sorry about the wait, but here it is.

Chapter 2- The one ship you can't catch

Daniel clamored up the mast to sit in the nest and eat his measly breakfast before the sun rose and the seagulls snatched away even the smallest crumbs of food. He sat down and tied himself to the small platform. Leaning out, he saw a figure racing at breakneck speed toward the ship; the figure raced up the gangplank and tapped Gibbs impatiently on the shoulder.

Daniel's eyebrows snapped together as he watched Gibbs sweep up the figure in a hug. The figure's large hat, (which would put even Jack's to shame) was pushed off and a tumble of light brown hair fell out. Daniel gasped and spat out a bite of sausage, he coughed once, and then untied himself, slid down a rope and landed hard on the deck.

"Danny boy! There y'are lad!" Gibbs said grabbing his shoulder and shaking him roughly, "This here's MISSTRESS Sarah! She be Bootstraps granddaughter."

Daniel shook his head forgetting for the moment that Gibbs had promised never to call him by his child hood nickname again. 'She's not bad looking,' he found himself thinking, 'but I've never seen a girl dress like a boy.'

He was jarred out of his thoughts with a clout to his head.

"Stop starin' lad!" Gibbs was saying," The boys a bit… daft. Dropped on the head when he was a boy. Pity he had such good breeding."

Gibbs and Sarah began to walk away and Daniel sighed. Mr. Cotton's parrot landed on his shoulder.

"Fastest ship in the fleet." It squawked.

"Oh, you're probably right Polly." Daniel stroked the bird's breast, "As usual. That's one ship I will never catch."

"Captain!" Gibbs cried, hammering on the door, "Captain! Ye'll ne'er believe who- "

"Tell them to leave the whiskey and pay them!" Jack shouted.

"No, Captain its-"

"Let me try." Said Sarah, "Jack I have a lovely HAT for you."

Jack stuck his hand out his window, "Give it here then, and stop calling me that! It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Sarah pushed the hat into Jack's hand and said "Sure Jack."

Jack opened his door and stuck out his head, "Oh its you." He grumbled.

Sarah giggled evilly.

"Go… Swab the decks!"

Sarah opened her mouth indignantly.

"Don't open it too wide luv, we don't want it to stretch now do we?" Jack laughed and opened the door, "Come in luv, I'll hide you from the bad pirates."

Sarah tossed her head, "No thank you, sir, I am quite capable of surviving out here by my own means."

Jack shrugged, "Suit yourself luv."

Sarah nodded and walked up the stairs to the fore deck of the ship.

Daniel swung down a rope and landed in front of her.

"Hello girlie!" he said winking at her, he turned and sat on the railing facing her.

Sarah stared at him. 'He is handsome,' she thought, 'but it is only his coloring, what with his black hair, and his eyes are green! A deep inky green like the sea.'

"I'm not a girl." She whispered.

"Pardon me, boy." Daniel said a teasing smile spread across his face.

"I meant that I am 16 and certainly not a child anymore."

"That's three times I have to change what I call you, now make up your mind!"

"You could call me Sarah!" She snapped.

"Sure, I'll call you Sarah if that is your real name." Daniel said leaning sideways onto the figurehead.

"What?"

"Look, we both know Gibbs lies. I am a fully functional human being and you may or may not be Sarah."

"I am Sarah!"

"Fine then."

"Wait."

Daniel looked up at Sarah curiously.

"Your accent. It's different."

"Civilized?"

" We-, yes."

"Mm. That's what some say."

They were both silent for a moment, then Sarah spoke up, "The suns up." She remarked.

"So is the town." Daniel said, making Sarah feel very stupid and small for a moment, "Your father's coming."

Sarah turned and fled down the stairs not hearing Daniel as he stood there and muttered, "The one ship you can't catch."


	3. Opinions

SO sorry about the wait, I kind of lost it, but here it is in all its glory

Chapter 3- Opinions

"-You did some remodeling, it looks fantastic Jack," Will was saying as he toured the decks with Jack, his new hat perched jauntily on his head.

"Mmmhmmm," Jack nodded not paying any attention to a word he was saying.

"They did superb work on the railings… Jack? Jack, what are you looking at?" Will asked.

"The boy," Jack murmured.

Will followed his gazed to where Daniel sat on the figurehead conversing with the parrot, Will had found that activity to be rather helpful when one had a dilemma.

"What do you think of him?"

"The boy?"

"No, the bird. Idiot, of course the boy!"

"I didn't think he was really your type," Will laughed.

"He isn't, his mum was," Jack said shoving Will towards the railing.

"Oh… So that's Daniel,"

"Yes, what do you think of him?"

"Handsome lad, he looks strong enough, he works for you?"

"Pulls his weight around rather well, and he's smart, I'll give him that, he's also quite famous with the ladies," He chuckled.

"Well, except for the hard worker and intelligence level, he's just like you."

The two men laughed with old familiarity.

"No matter how much you tease me Will, I would keep an eye on Sarah this summer, by the way how'd that go over with the gov'na?"

"It didn't."

"He doesn't know?"

"He will when we leave,"

"Which should be rather soon, I should think," Jack turned and cupped his hand around his mouth, "ALL HANDS ON DECK! WE SET SAIL FOR TORTUGA!"

Daniel sat in the corner of the captain's quarters watching as Jack and Will discussed something of great importance, most likely Daniel himself. Sarah was reading in the opposite corner and was completely oblivious to the rest of the world

Daniel turned his attention to the merry making outside, the men were glad to be out at sea again and Daniel wished desperately to be out there with them, cares thrown over the side of the boat, whirling about with some fine young lass, 'Maybe Miriam, or Rosetta, I'll have to look them up when we get back to Tortuga, they were good dancers.'

He ran his fingers through his hair, rumpling it in a way that caught most girls' attention. He looked at Sarah again and found himself wondering if she was a good dancer, she had a slim strong build, but not enough womanly features to truly attract men. Or, perhaps she did, but she just hid them with her clothes. She did have a pleasing face and beautiful light brown hair that shimmered in the sunlight. Daniel allowed himself to think of what she might look like the morning after, arms and shoulders bare above the covers, creamy neck gleaming with sweat, hair tousled, eyes dulled with a mixture of sleepiness and desire. Daniel allowed himself to smile; she would make a man very happy one day, ' One lucky man who is not me, no, she could not even bring herself to blink in my direction.'

"Daniel!" Jack barked suddenly, startling both teenagers from their own private worlds, "Would you please escort Miss Sarah out side, and make sure nothing happens to her."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Daniel said walking over to Sarah and jerking her to her feet. He led her outside and once he heard the cabin door swing shut, he turned to face her.

"Thank you for your assistance, but I really am quite capable of…" Sarah trailed off seeing his glare.

"Follow me," Daniel said through clenched teeth, he grabbed her wrist roughly and weaved through the crowd until he reached Mr. Cotton, and he whirled her around and sat her on a barrel next to him, "Sit! This is Mr. Cotton; Mr. Cotton will make sure nothing happens to you, you will stay with Mr. Cotton. Goodnight."

At that Daniel turned and left her rubbing her wrist, her mouth opened in a silent retort. Feeling his eyes on his back he grabbed the nearest rum bottled, faced her and raised it in a mock toast. Flinging his head back he drained half the bottle and gave her a foolish wink.


	4. In which Sarah Relearns Silence

This chapter is pretty much the conversations (or lack thereof) that our characters have at dinner

Chapter 4- In Which Sarah Relearns the Meaning of Silence

Daniel laughed, it was a wild reckless laugh, out of character and strangely happy, but Daniel didn't notice. He had laughed this laugh many times even though he was only seventeen and a half. This laugh had won him his manhood even if he couldn't remember anything from that night it didn't matter, nobody cared. Only good society cared if you were a drunk and Daniel held company with pirates.

His eyes swam a little throwing the world in and out of focus. Gibbs pummeled him on the shoulder and offered him more to drink, but he waved it away thinking of how he must look to her already. He glanced at his plate and gave his dinner a disgusted look. All that was left was rock hard bread and a green apple. He blinked to clear his vision and tried to peer through the windows of his father's cabin.

"My blood and yours, eh?" Jack was saying.

They had finished their dinner and were slowly drinking themselves into a stupor while Will made his proposition.

"Yes, that would be the general idea," Will said placing his feet on the table.

"Tell me, what is so useful about the blood of a pirate and the blood of a merchant, soon-to-be governor?"

"Well it solves our little problem, doesn't it?"

"Aye, that be true, but will they agree?" Jack leaned forward, his eyes gleaming with interest and rum.

"You said he had a hand with the ladies, right?"

"Women of Tortuga luv, not exactly high society."

"There's a reason why she's never known boys her age, believe me, she'll fall."

Jack raised an eyebrow, and then sat back a strange look on his face.

"After all you've been through, after all you've seen, you're going to tell me that you still trust blood? In the end, blood is what killed Norrington, blood is what drove Barbosa to kidnap Elizabeth-," Will cut him off.

"It was also blood that got you to come with me, and that was probably the best thing that could happen to me."

"Hhhmmmmm," Jack raised his rum bottle, "To blood, both mine and yours, perhaps the last thing that will save the Caribbean."

Will smashed his bottle against Jack's and they drank.

Sarah wrinkled her nose at the "food" on her plate; she supposed that at some point in its being it once resembled a fish, but no longer. At least the wine erased anything that she might taste.

"This is disgusting," she muttered for the thousandth time, "I'm going to go speak to my father about this."

As she stood up Mr. Cotton shook his head sadly and patted the barrel next to him. She had been complaining all night and he was getting rather tired of it, but he supposed that since she was a girl no one listened to her, and it wasn't truly her fault that she was a bit spoiled.

"I don't have to listen to a pirate! I am the governor's granddaughter, and I was raised to be at the head of a household NOT on a pirate ship!" she said, though not without much conviction. Mr. Cotton remembered how high born women were always to be seen, never heard, and how Elizabeth always hated it. This girl did not understand how silence could hold power. He patted the barrel next to him again.

Sarah sighed and sat down, always obedient. Mr. Cotton patted her shoulder consolingly and then covered his eyes, Sarah did the same.

"Excuse me, but I don't see how-," Mr. Cotton's hand on her mouth stopped her, 'He wants me to listen,' she thought.

So, she did. She heard the roar of the waves splashing against the hull and the less noticeable groan of the wood as it held up to the battering waves. She heard Daniel's laugh, it was like and unlike his own, it was his voice but not his laugh. It was a far from sober night and the men were teasing each other about the women that waited for them in Tortuga. She heard something to her left and turned her head towards the noise. Two men were talking about their children, it wasn't rare for pirates to have children, she was sure that Jack did, it was rare for pirates to care. Mr. Cotton removed her hand from her eyes and motioned for her to place them on her ears.


End file.
